poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Diesel Trio
This is how enter the Diesel Trio goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Timothy: Hi. Are you the newbies I'm supposed to show around? Diesel: he, 'Arry and Bert step out of the shadows Yes. Absolutely. Timothy: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really going to love it here. Diesel: Oh, yes. We really sense that there's something, how shall I say, "magical" about this place. Timothy: I'm sure theres something. Come on, let me give you a tour. on, in the hall Timothy: There's the science lab. In there is the Computer lab. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. Diesel: cupping his chin and turns to 'Arry and Bert Hmm. Sounds interesting. Timothy: I'm sure that since you're new, Principle Celestia might sign you up if you're interested. 'Arry: We have been known to sing from time to time. Bert: Hello. I think we sing, like, all the time. That's how we get people to do what we want, you know? Diesel: to Bert, growls and points Bert: Huh? What did I say? Diesel: What you meant to say was that us being in a musical showcase would be a great way to meet other students. Bert: Oh, yeah. Right. That's what I meant to say what you just said. That is what I meant... to say. 'Arry: Ugh! And what you would have said if you weren't the worst, Bert. Bert: I think you're the worst, 'Arry. Diesel: You'll have to excuse my two friends here. They're idiots! Bert: 'Arry, is Diesel talking about us? 'Arry: whispering Doesn't matter now. Just play along. gives 'Arry a thumbs up 'Arry and Bert: Hmph. Timothy:something they are wearing Oh, nice necklaces you three got here. Diesel: Thanks. Timothy: Where did you get them? for Diesel's pendant Diesel: Don't! Timothy's hand Diesel lets go, Timothy rubs it Diesel: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that these pendants mean so much to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Timothy: I understand, Diesel. Diesel and 'Arry walk off, Bert stays behind Bert: If you want to play Skylanders: Superchargers, I'd be happy to. 'Arry: Come on, Bert! pulls Bert away and Timothy ponders over their strange behaviour Timothy: Wow! That was weird. in the cafeteria Toby: So, how was the tour? Timothy: I don't know, Toby. These boys. I think there is something off about them. Charlie: various weird faces Off like this. Or off like this. Or maybe... Gordon: I think we should let him tell us. Timothy: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They acted sort of strange around me. James: What do you mean, Timothy? Timothy: I'm talking about the new guys. James: Yeah, that's right. Diesel is watching Diesel: This is it, boys. It is the moment we are waiting for. Bert: Is it lunchtime? Diesel: No, Bert. It's the moment where we get our true Cybertronian Energy back. Bert: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Diesel: Looks like our voices are strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have to fight to get it. 'Arry: So we're going to do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Diesel. Diesel: It won't be the same like the time before, 'Arry. 'Arry: So what? Diesel: Because, there's Cybertronian Energy here. 'Arry: And? Diesel: And, their negative energy will give us the power we need to get everyone in this world to do our bidding. Bert: But we can get lunch after right? Its Taco Tuesday. Diesel: You're right, Bert. But, just follow my lead. 'Arry: his chin Or my lead. Diesel: 'Arry angrily My lead. thrusts the doors to the cafeteria open Diesel Trio started vocalizing The Diesel Trio: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Diesel: We heard you want to get together!~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ 'Arry and Bert: Shine brighter~ Diesel: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Diesel Trio: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Diesel: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best. The Diesle Trio: Ah, ahh ahh~ Battle!~ You want to win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands~ Battle!~ Emmet: I could beat you, Benny. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Benny(The LEGO Movie): You think, Emmet? Let me build a spaceship. Emmet: That's not technically what Cherry Crash said in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Benny(The LEGO Movie): Wait. Ha! You wish. That's right. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Kaos: I so want this thing. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Glumshanks: Let's do this thing already! Mike (Total Drama): Oh, yeah? You guys wanna bet? Foxy the Pirate: Not if Freddy and Friends get it first, maties! The Diesel Trio and Students: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Students: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Diesel Trio and Students: Battle, We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the Bands~ arguing Charlie: Oh. They're that kind of off. Timothy: Those three are denfinately in control of some dark magic. Evil Ryan:off-screen Ya think, Tim? looks around to see two boys and a girl Timothy: Hi. Are you the three who want to help us? Evil Rayn:he, Bertram and Evil Anna step out of the shadows We are. gasps and faints Evil Ryan: Tim? Are you ok? the dreamworld. Timothy, Ryan and Mike encounters an evil clone of Timothy, Demonic Mal and the Diesel Trio with Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) holding Sunset Shimmer hostage Ryan F-Freeman: Please, Mal! You can't do this with the Diesel Trio! Demonic Mal: I have to, Ryan. The Diesel Trio wants this world to be their kingdom. I want your body so I can rule Equestria as Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Timothy: Hey! Give me back my girlfriend and Twilight's crown! Mike: Mal! You can't do this! Mal laughs and transforms into Dark Ryan F-Freeman Mike: Seriously! You have to stop! Mal: Stop? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm just getting started. Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): I'll make sure that her past is today!Sunset's body feels her evil self in her body and pulls out Twilight's crown Timothy: Sunset? What are you doing? looks at Timothy and smiles an evil smile Sunset Shimmer: I want you to know that I brought Sunset's past. And more power then I could ever imagine!Twilight's crown on her head dark magic from Twilight's crown fills Sunset as she lifts up in the air and then she transforms into a she-demon of herself from the Equestria Girls movie Demon Sunset Shimmer:evilly Ryan F-Freeman:Wreck-It Ralph's voice No way!! screams and faints Zoey: Mike! Evil Ryan: Dark Ryan!? What do you and Dark Ryan want, Sunset? Canterlot High? lands on the ground Demon Sunset Shimmer: No, Evil Ryan. The reason why Dark Ryan is with me. I don't want to rule this fine little high school. I want Equestria! With Mal and the Diesel Trio behind me, I'm going to get it! steps up to Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: If Twilight and her friends beat you before then I'll do the same. Plus, you are not getting Equestria! floats up Demon Sunset Shimmer: Oh please, Ryan. What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have NOTHING! Thomas: He has us and the friends we've made in the past. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. steps right to Ryan Timothy: You don't have to do this, Sunset. Ryan helps Thomas fit in and he became a Prime and a prince. laughs Demon Sunset Shimmer:growls laughter Gee. The gang really is all back together again!laughs Crash Bandicoot: What's so funny? uses her magic to make a fireball Demonic Mal: If you will not join Sunset, Tim. Then you will be exterminated! Demon Sunset Shimmer: Now step aside! Ryan is trying to interfere with our plans one to many times already! He needs to be dealt with! throw a fireball at Ryan and the heroes but Thomas winks Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What? Thomas: Don't worry, Ryan. I'll protect you!Ryan and the heroes join in and the fireball hits them Demonic Mal: We did it!!! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan!!!!Sunset WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Demon Sunset Shimmer: evilly looks to see her attack didn't work Thomas: Ryan? What happened? opens his eyes and find out that the attack didn't work and his friendship made a force field Matau T. Monkey: Phew.and grabs Sunset's leg Get out of Sunset's body, Sunset clone! Sunset looks at Matau Demon Sunset Shimmer: Get off me, you apprentice of Ryan! climbs up and turns Sunset's head to see Ryan and his friends in a force field Demon Sunset Shimmer: What?! Ryan F-Freeman: For the first time in my life, Cody and I feel more alive!!!Sunset The magic contained in Twilight's Element was able to unite with those that helped create it!! magic from Twilight's crown flows to the force field Ryan F-Freeman: he and his friends gain their antro-pony forms Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Sunset Together with Twilight's crown, they have made a power beyond anything you could possibly imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! You may have Sunset's body and Twilight's crown, bad clone of Sunset Shimmer, but you can't wield them, because you don't got the most powerful magic of all: the Magic of Friendship! Demon Sunset Shimmer: No! Matau T. Monkey: Yes! You'll soon be free, Sunset. and his friends hold hands and form a heart shape then fires a rainbow at Sunset Demon Sunset Shimmer: No!screaming What is happening!? magic from the rainbow separates Sunset from Sunset (Opposite) Thomas: Here and in some other world, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all! make a blast that hits Mal. In reality Evil Ryan: Tim? You ok? I know what to do.out a glass of water and splashes it on Timothy's face Timothy:up Oh. Thanks, Evil Ryan. I had this weird dream. You were in it. to Bertram And you were there.to Sunset Shimmer And you were there.to Matau And you were there. Timothy gets up, Mal peeks in the corner and makes an evil plan Mal: Well, Timothy. When Ryan's body is mine and you back on the dark side, you can rule Cybertron and I will rule Equestria. Bertram T. Monkey:Dr. Robotnik's voice Snooping as usual I see? gasps when Bertram saw him Mal: Bertram! How come you're not under the new boys' spell? points to the purple gem of his pendant Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan